Time Mates
by soullesswings
Summary: What happens when you have a clock that tells you when you meet your soulmate? How long do you have to wait? years, months, weeks? Or are you lucky enough for days, hours, minutes? A compilation of short stories with the movie idea from Timer.


Our Time

(roxel fanfic)

so basically this is going to be a bunch of short stories that revolve around the idea that you have a clock that counts down to when you meet your soulmate. I know it's based off a movie...which is really good but I thought it would be fun to write some short fanfics with the same idea. XD so this first one is a Roxas x Axel. cuz well my otp.

Roxas is in normal text, _Axel is italic_, **and the bold is kind of just third person**.

I hope you like it.

* * *

Time, time, time, time. That's all I think about anymore. Three days left. Who is it? Is my soul mate a boy or a girl? Do they like rainy days? What color eyes will I be looking at for the rest of my life? How do they feel about the color purple? Will they like my friends?

Frankly I don't care if it's a boy or girl, hopefully they like rainy days, I want to see green when I look into their eyes, why purple of all colors, and will it matter if they don't like my friends? I ask myself these dumb questions everyday. Why? Why keep asking? It's not going to make the sea of nerves in my stomach any better.

Ugh! I need to be focusing on school. Focus!

I wonder what their favorite food is?

What!? NO! FOCUS!

"Roxas, are you ok?" Olette asks.

"His times almost up." Pence states, pointing at my clock.

"So what?! Who cares really?" Hayner waves his hand at me.

"Oh! Shut up, Hayner!" Olette snapes, "You're just jealous because your clock doesn't strike zero until next month." Pence chuckles. I look up and manage a little smile, my nerves are eating me alive.

"Sorry guys. It's just really hard to focus right now." I mumble, running a hand through my hair. Focus, that's what I need to do. Focus on Finals. Not on time. I sigh again.

"God! Smack me if I get like this." Hayner says, picking up his pencil. He goes back to working out his math problems.

I should also be doing that. I look at my clock again.

Will they be happy with me?

* * *

_Clocks are annoying. The build up is annoying. This whole situation is annoying._

_Why do I have to wait two more days. Annoying._

_Maybe I should be nervous. Should I be? I'm sure whoever it is will obviously be perfect for me. I mean come on they are my soul mate._

_School's annoying too. With it's dumb finals. Am I really going to need this when I graduate?_

_Hmm. Purple is also annoying. It's raining again that's annoying also._

_Why is everything so annoying?_

_I look up at my friends, Demyx and Zexion. "Hey what did you guys get for number six?" I ask._

_"I told you the answer to that one already." Zexion gives me a cold glare that only comes when I'm not paying attention._

_Chh!_

_"Axel! You need to focus on studying!" Demyx leans over the table to me. I lean back so we are not too close._

_"Whatever." I look around the library. Look at that kid there working hard studying. I watch a brunette with bright blue eyes. He runs from one spot to the next looking for a book. Lots of pep that one has. I wonder how long he has. I squint my eyes as he reaches for a book, looks like...another week or so. Maybe? I watch him skip around one more time, before he sees me watching. He kind of stops mid-hop and gives me a smile._

_One that makes my heart skip. I sigh aggravated. I go back to attempting to study. However all I can think about are that boys blue blue eyes._

_How annoying._

* * *

Eat, time, homework, time, videogames, time, sleep, time. Less than one day left, but all I can do I check my time. 17 hours, 17 minutes, and 43 seconds. Sigh.

I roll over and try try again to shut my brain off. My friends continued to tease me today. Especially Sora. His wait is almost up too. So why does he make fun of me the most?

UGH! I roll over again, finding a cold spot. Doesn't he ask himself questions too? Is he not nervous?

I wonder if they are nervous.

They have to be.

Right?

Brain shut off now. Please. This night won't end unless you do.

Maybe I should count sheep. Ha! Like that'd actually work.

I'll think of them, and how our meeting will most likely go. Maybe that will help. They will have deep green eyes, like emerald. Hmm. black hair? No. How about red hair. Long red hair that they like. A nice smile, or grin that makes my heart pound. Long nimble fingers. A laugh that stops and makes you stare at them. I bet that they'll have a stupid phrase that like to say. Something along the lines of, 'you get that right?'

I laugh to myself. I'm just projecting all the things I want. I roll over at look at my alarm clock this time. 2:47 a.m. Really? Now at my clock 17 hours 13 minutes, 29 seconds. That only wasted 4 minutes. Another sigh. I give up on sleep. All that's left is time, time, time.

* * *

_My alarm goes off. I guess todays the day. 6:30 a.m. is what the alarm clock says but my clock says 14 hours, 30 minutes, 56 seconds. Why with all this waiting._

_Finals are today. Not that I really care, but I'll pass. Even if I only get the bare minimum. I get out of bed just to get the day started with. Brush teeth, gel hair, get dressed, eat breakfast. Time for school. Time for finals. Time for them._

_My phone vibrates as I lock the house. A text message. From who?_

_Riku. "hey wanna see a movie tonite?" it says. He knows what tonight is. Does he care._

_Pfft! He doesn't._

_Reply. "sure y not"_

_I don't care either._

* * *

No sleep for me. Only tiredness and finals. It's today. That's all I can think about. Time. First it's going to be history. Today. Then it should be literature. Time. Next math. Today. And finally science. Time.

"Roxas!" Someone is yelling my name. Who?

"ROXAS!" Again. I stop and look around. A brunette with bright blue blue eyes comes bounding down the street. He waves his hand. I wave back.

Stopping in front of me he grins. "You look like a zombie." He laughs. Of course he's not nervous, he wouldn't. He wouldn't be Sora if he was.

"Thank you." I say, I think with sarcasm. It won't faze him.

"Hey! Want to see a movie tonight?" He kind of skips next to me. Where does he get this energy from?

"Sure why not." I say before I can stop myself. It's tonight! I can't go with him. Unless I'm supposed to go. I turn to him to correct myself before it's too late. But it already is.

"Awesome see you tonight! I'm going to go ask the others now." He says before running ahead.

I stop walking and look at the sky, hoping it will somehow stop the stupid from tumbling out even more. I'm not sure how long I stared at the clouds, but when I stop I feel someone watching me. A boy from across the street. He has silver hair and sea foam eyes? No more like light pale blue. We study each other a second longer. Then with a knowing smile he starts walking down the street.

* * *

_Finally school is over. However I have another… 3 hours, 24 minutes, 58 seconds til this annoying situation can be done with. For some reason the closer and closer it gets to the time, the more annoyed I get._

_"The finals were hard." Demyx whines into his soda._

_"They were not." Zexion says popping a fry into his mouth._

_"Hmm." Was all I and Riku said._

_"What's wrong with you two?" Zexion asks._

_"This situation is annoying." I voice my opinion._

_"with?" Demyx asks._

_"This stupid waiting! Why can't they just tell us who they are? Why must we watch this infernal clock tick down? What's the point? Is it to drive us bat shit crazy?" I ramble on. Why did I even get this stupid clock again?_

_"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten it." Zexion says._

_"Whatever." I cross my arms._

_"But what's wrong with Riku?" Demyx asks, poking him._

_"Nothing really just thinking Axel will probably like his soulmate." He takes a bite of his burger then. They all look at him._

_"Have you seen Axel's soulmate?" Demyx leans in excited. I cringe at the use of soul mate. How can a dumb clock tell me when my soul has found its other half. What a ridiculous thing really, Soulmates._

_"No. I'm just thinking he is the first among up to meet their soulmate." He takes another bite and chews slowly, deliberately. "It kind of makes me want to see mine now." He said after swallowing._

_"Then you can have mine." I say._

* * *

"Do you want to get the snacks or the tickets?" Sora asks me. I can't think. I can only look at my clock. I have 00 hours, 04 minutes, 31 seconds. I feel like I'm going to hurl. Actually I want to hurl. "Roxas?" I look up at Sora.

"Fresh air. I'm going to get fresh air right now…" I says bolting for the doors. I think I hear 'ok' but I can't tell between the noise of theatre lobby and my own brain. Air. That's what I need right now.

* * *

_Riku's left us. Why did his job have to call him in? Whatever. Who cares._

_I look at Demyx and Zexion talking. Then I look at my clock. 00 hours, 03 minutes, 54 seconds. I sigh this annoying situation will be over soon._

_"Hey is that kid ok?" Demyx asks._

* * *

I rush out to the street. I bend over holding my stomach. Doesn't help. I stand up and put my palms over my eyes. Why? Why am I so nervous?

I pull my left wrist away. My clock says 00 hours, 00 minutes, 59 seconds. I gulp and put my palm back.

I really want this to be over with. "Are you ok?" I hear over my shoulder.

I freeze. What if it's them? Should I look? No. I don't want to open my eyes. No!

"Demyx leave him alone." Another voice. Oh thank god. It can't be my soulmate. Right? I venture a look. There's two boys one with purple hair and the other with...a mohawk? I look at my clock. 15 seconds left. It's not them. It's another.

* * *

_I watch my clock tick down while Demyx deals with this blonde kid._

_Why is he out here anyway?_

_Oh! 13 seconds._

* * *

I glance again at my clock.

10 seconds. 9 seconds. 8 seconds.

"I'm not ready yet!" I say.

"Ready for what?" I hear. Then after that another sound.

"5...4….3….2….1….. Well that was anti-climactic." I look at the person the voice comes from. And all I see is emerald green.

My heart stops.

* * *

_I look at Demyx and Zexion with a grin._

_Then past them to blue._

_Deep blue blue. And blonde spiky hair. I falter as does my heart._

* * *

**The blonde haired boy with deep blue blue eyes and the tall redhead with emerald greens eyes only stare at each other. Finally the redhead breathes "hi" in which the other breathes "hi" back. They have finally reached their Time.**


End file.
